


Legacy

by SonglordsBug



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Howard is an awful parent, Please take care of yourselves, and Phil's, but she is his sister, but the Starklings have help, this scene is BAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Marcus Johnson, acting as the Legacy Organization's most recent Nick Fury, helps Phil Coulson rescue his younger siblings from their abusive father. Once a Howly, always a Howly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananova/gifts).



> crossposting from stumblr

Marcus Johnson sighed tiredly as he made his way through base. He paused outside a door and squared his shoulders to prepare to deal with the man inside- who had grown increasingly frustrated over the last two weeks. He pushed inside and stopped, shocked.

“What the hell are you doing?” He demanded of the man who was throwing his stuff into a duffel bag.

“Leaving.” The man said.

“You don’t have leave!” Marcus exclaimed.

“I. Don’t. Care.” The other man said flatly, eyes blazing, jaw tense.

“Dammit Cheese, you can’t just go and burn all the bridges behind you!” Marcus objected.

“They won’t give me my leave. My brother and sister need me, they’re not safe anymore. I’m leaving.” Cheese answered.

“If they’re not safe, then call CPS! You don’t have to do this.” Marcus argued.

“My father has too much influence, CPS won’t be able to do anything.” Cheese said, turning back to his packing.

Marcus stared at him helplessly before growling and saying “Give me a day, Phil.”

The other man, Phil, straightened and looked at him. “A day could be too long.”

“It’s been two weeks, they’ll make it another day.” Marcus answered.

“Fine.” Phil said, frowning. “A day.”

Marcus nodded and swept out of the room, heading towards the phones. Once he got a phone he dialed a number and waited.

“Hello?” asked a woman, her voice tinged with a British accent.

“It’s Fury.” Marcus answered.

“Ah, Nick, what can we do for you?” The woman asked.

“I need a favor.” He answered.

“What kind of favor.” She asked.

“There’s a guy. He’s good, really good. I’ve been planning on recruiting him, but he’s about to go AWOL because the brass won’t give him leave.” Marcus explains.

“And why would we be interested in a man throwing a tantrum over leave?” The woman inquired archly.

“He’s owed it, and there’s no reason he shouldn’t be able to take it.” Marcus answers.

“Hmm, and there’s a reason he cannot wait?” She asks.

“There’s been a death and he says his younger siblings are now alone with an abuser. Someone CPS can’t touch. He needs to get them somewhere safe.” Marcus answers.

“Hmm.” The woman hums noncommittally.

“He’s a friend.” Marcus offers.

“Let me see what we can do. You’ll hear from us in an hour or two.” The woman finally answers, before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus kept himself busy packing and taking care of things while he waited for the call. When it came he answered with a calm

“Hello?”

“Fury. We arranged leave for you and your friend starting today. There was some strange interference that seemed similar to what you’d mentioned. I recommend you leave quickly before the leave is cancelled.” The same woman he’d spoken to earlier said briskly.

“Thank you. We will.” Marcus answered.

The woman hummed busily and then said “I’ve booked you tickets on a nearby flight to Boston. Where will you need to go from there?”

“He always talks about New York City.” Marcus offered.

“Very well. I’ll arrange for a car to be waiting for you. Driving will be less conspicuous.” The woman informed him, before asking “I believe you’re familiar with the safe house in Brooklyn?”

“Yes ma'am.” Marcus answered.

“Good. Call when you arrive and your backup will join you.” The woman commanded.

“Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am.” Marcus said.

“Your flight leaves in half an hour, Fury.” The woman said before hanging up.

Marcus blinked at the phone, impressed by his allies, before leaving to grab his bag and head to Phil’s room.

“Cheese, we’ve got a flight to catch!” Marcus barked, sticking his head into the other man’s room.

Phil looked up in surprise and then grabbed his bag and followed Marcus to a Jeep. Once they were in motion Phil asked

“Where are we flying to?”

“Boston. And there’ll be a car waiting for us so we can head to New York.” Marcus answered.

Phil hummed noncommittally. Marcus gave him a suspicious side glare and asked

“That is where we’re going, isn’t it?”

“What? Oh. Yes.” Phil answered.

Marcus grumbled and they fell into a silence that lasted until they got to the plane. Once they’d boarded, they both quickly fell asleep, used to resting wherever and whenever they got the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight is uneventful and when they land in Boston Marcus and Phil don’t speak until they’ve found and gotten into the car waiting for them.

Then Phil turns to Marcus and says “We need to swing by MIT.”

“What!?” Marcus exclaims.

“It’s where my brother goes to school.” Phil says calmly.

“Well if he’s at school then he’s not with your abusive father and shouldn’t we be getting to New York to rescue your sister!” Marcus snarls.

“You think my brother’s safe because he’s farther away from our father. He’s not. We need to go to MIT.” Phil says flatly.

Marcus gapes at him before glaring and starting the car.

“How the fuck do you even get to MIT from here?” He grumbles.

“Turn right at the next light.” Phil instructs him.

The rest of the trip passes in silence except for Phil’s occasional directions. When they get to MIT, Marcus follows Phil as they make their way through a dorm. At last, Phil knocks firmly on a dorm room door.

The door is opened by an unhappy looking young man who says “Man, please don’t do this, just give me a little-”

He stops abruptly, looking confused, whoever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t a pair of men in fatigues.

Phil frowns and says “I’m looking for Tony.”

The young man frowns and says “He’s not here.”

Phil stiffens and the young man takes a second look at him and asks “Wait, are you Pip?”

Phil relaxed and answered “You must be Rhodey.”

The young man snorted and said “Yeah, that’s me. Call me Jim.”

“Phil. This is Marcus. May we?” Phil gestured into the room.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Jim backed up out of the doorway to let them in.

They entered the two man dorm room and looked around in surprise. One half of the room was completely empty, and the other half was mostly empty except for a few packed boxes.

Marcus muttered “The hell?”

Phil focused on Jim and asked “What’s going on here?”

“Well, after, you know, Tony tried to go to New York. He ended up in the psychiatric ward of MIT medical.” Jim started to explain. Phil tensed, and Jim lifted a hand. “He’s in New York now, the house I think. I didn’t know till someone came and got all his stuff a couple days ago.”

Phil nodded slowly, still looking unhappy, and asked “And why is all of your stuff packed up.”

Jim sighed. “Well, apparently there’s something wrong with my standing with the school and I’m being sent home.”

Phil nodded and frowned before saying “You’re coming with us.”

“Cheese!” Marcus exclaimed.

“Clearly he’s been involved in whatever is going on, whether he wishes to be or not. It makes more sense to keep him with us than to need to find him again later, or to find out something happened to him.” Phil said calmly.

Marcus glared at him before grumbling under  his breath  and moving to pick up two of the boxes on the bed.

Jim looked carefully between the two men and asked “Are we going to New York to get Tony and Bit?”

“Yes.” Phil answered.

“All right!” Jim said, smiling.

The three men loaded Jim’s boxes into the car and set off for New York.


	4. Chapter 4

The first half hour of the trip passed in uneventful silence, and then Marcus pulled into a diner’s parking lot.

“What are you doing? We need to-” Phil started to object.

Marcus turned to glare at him and said flatly “We haven’t eaten since before we got on the plane, and I’m hungry. I’m sure college-boy is hungry too, because college-boys are always hungry. Now, you are welcome to sit in the car and pout, and I will get you a burger with pickled onions to go.”

“I… don’t like pickled onions.” Phil said bemusedly.

“Then order your own damn food, Cheese!” Marcus snarled. His glare gentled and he said softly “I know you’re worried, but we can’t do anything without taking care of ourselves first. I’m not making this into some long production. I’m going in, getting food, eating it, and then coming back to drive our asses to New York.”

Phil looked at him solemnly before turning away, nodding and saying “You’re right.”

Neither of them moved until Jim, looking back and forth between them, asked “So… are we eating?”

“Yes!” Marcus snapped and got out of the car.

The three of them made their way into the diner, claimed a booth, and ordered burgers.

They sat in awkward silence that Phil broke by asking “So Jim, I’ve heard a lot about you, but I don’t think Tinker ever actually mentioned what you study.”

Jim snorted and said “That’s just like him. Engineering, with a focus on aeronautics. I’m gonna be a pilot.”

Marcus looked at him thoughtfully and asked “Airforce?”

“Hell yeah!” Jim answered with a smile.

Their burgers arrived and they mostly stopped talking to eat. Once they’d finished they headed back out to the car and got back on the road, but now, instead of silence, they argued about which radio station they should listen to.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the outskirts of New York, Phil went silent and tense. He slowly grew tenser as they made their way through the city and into Brooklyn. Marcus shot several looks at him but didn’t say anything until he parked outside the safe house.

“All right, here we are. We should probably get college-boy’s boxes inside and I should call for our back up.” Marcus said.

Phil and Jim nodded their assent. They got out of the car, loaded their arms up with boxes and piled them by the door to the house. Phil snagged the keys from Marcus, unlocked the front door and then turned and went back to the car.

Marcus’ head snapped around and as Phil got into the driver’s seat he demanded “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting my siblings.” Phil answered, and then pulled away from the curb and drove off.

Marcus gaped after him, sputtering.

Jim waited for Marcus to calm down, and when he realized that wasn’t going to happened, drawled questioningly “Soooo, we should get my stuff inside and you should make that phone call?”

Marcus’s mouth snapped shut and he turned to glare at Jim. Then with a growl he grabbed a couple of boxes and made his way into the house. While Jim brought the rest of the boxes inside, Marcus picked up the phone and dialed.

“Yo.” A male voice answered.

“It’s Fury.” Marcus gritted out, still frustrated.

“Right. Your backup’s on the way. We’re sending you legal and medical help, with some muscle in case that’s needed. Shouldn’t be more'n fifteen minutes wait.” Then the man hung up.

Marcus pulled the phone away from his face and stared at it in disbelief.

“Uhhh.” Jim said.

“Backup’s fifteen minutes out.” Marcus informed him.

“I didn’t hear you mention that Phil left.” Jim replied.

“Didn’t give me a chance.” Marcus answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Several minutes later there was a brief knock on the door and then it was opened by an intent young man. He stepped into the building and was followed by several companions. He looked around the main room and his eyes landed on Marcus.

“Ah yes, our Fury. Hello Nick.” Said the man.

“Four.” Marcus answered with a nod.

“I thought your name was Marcus.” Jim muttered.

“It’s complicated.” Marcus said shortly.

Four’s attention turned to Jim.

“And who’s this? He’s not old enough to be your army friend.” Four said.

“This is Jim. He was the younger brother’s college roommate. We’re pretty sure he’s tangled up in the whole mess, we’re just not sure how yet.” Marcus explained.

“I see.” Four said, nodding, then he looked around expectantly and asked “Where is your friend?”

“He left.” Marcus said.

Four raised an eyebrow.

“He… ah… didn’t think waiting any longer was a good idea so he went to get his brother and sister.” Marcus elaborated.

“Interesting.” Four commented. He considered for a moment and then frowned.

“Have you met the others?” He asked, indicating his companions.

Marcus shook his head.

“Well, then, Antoine Triplett.” Four said, gesturing to the tall black man.

“Trip, please.” Trip said, smiling. “Nice to meet our new Fury.”

“Sharon Carter.” Four said, indicating the blonde, white woman. She nodded in greeting, eyes intently scanning Marcus.

“And Audrey Jackson.” Four finished, introducing a slender woman of Asian descent. She smiled a little but didn’t say anything.

“I’m providing legal assistance, Trip and Sharon are among other things extra muscle, and Audrey is here to provide any necessary medical aid.” Four explained.

Marcus nodded.

“Thank you very much.” He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an ugly scene in this chapter. Howard is physically abusive towards Tony and Darcy and Tony gets hurt pretty badly. If you want to skip this chapter you can, and I'll have a summary at the end.

Darcy crept closer to the lab. She knew she shouldn’t be down here, that if he caught her there would be trouble, but if she could just get a couple things, then maybe… The door opened and she flinched back from the light.

Howard, swaying drunkenly and holding a wrench, scowled at her.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

“I-I was just…” She babbled.

“Dammit, I told you to stay away!” He bellowed at her.

She flinched and stumbled backwards a few steps.

“Don’t you run away from me!” He yelled, brandishing the wrench.

Darcy didn’t think, she just ran. Through the halls, up the stairs, trying to get away. Howard followed, alarmingly fast and agile for someone so far in his cups. Up ahead she could see the entrance hall. If she could just make it outside… she slipped on the neatly polished floor of the entrance hall. Howard loomed up behind her.

* * *

Tony was quietly making his way to the kitchen. The staff was gone for the night, Maria was out, and Howard was in his lab. If they were lucky, he’d be able to find something for them to eat. It had been a long time since breakfast, which was the last time they’d gotten food.

Then he heard Howard yell.

He took off running. Bit must have gotten too close. He’d told her to stay away, but she still thought that if she was quiet and unobtrusive enough everything would be okay. She’d try to get outside, where she could hide. And her best chance would be through the main doors. He shifted his course and made it to the left door into the entrance hall in time to see her slip and fall. He threw himself forward as Howard came up behind her with a wrench.

“Leave her alone!” He yelled as he got between them, his right arm raised.

Howard yelled in inarticulate fury as he brought the wrench down. It connected with Tony’s forearm and continued down to smash into his collarbone. The rebound clipped his cheek, leaving a gash that started bleeding. Tony collapsed on top of Bit. Howard snarled and muttered, glaring at them before stomping off.

Tony struggled to catch his breath and slide off of Bit. She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“T-Tinker? You’re bleeding…” She said shakily.

Tony summoned a wobbly smile.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” He lied. She didn’t believe him, he could see it in her eyes, but she also didn’t argue.

He pushed himself carefully to his feet.

“Come on, let’s just go outside for a bit, okay Bitling?”

She nodded and scrambled to her feet. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She nestled in under his arm and let him lead her outside.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside Stark Mansion. He walked up the stairs and pushed open the door. He made it three steps into the entrance hall before he saw the blood. He froze then dropped down on one knee next to it to make sure. A closer look only confirmed that it was definitely blood. He looked around, mind racing, and heard footsteps. Moments later Howard wandered into the hall.

“What are you doing here?” Howard asked belligerently.

“I came to see my brother and sister. Where are they?” Phil told him.

“Fucking brats. They’ve wandered off somewhere.” Howard said.

“Why is there blood on the floor?” Phil demanded.

Howard squinted blearily and then made a dismissive sound.

“They’re fine. Kids are tough.” Howard declared.

Phil pushed himself to his feet stepped towards Howard, leaning into his face.

“If they’re not, I’ll make you regret it, I swear.” Phil vowed, before turning and storming out of the mansion and slamming the door shut behind him.

At the bottom of the steps he went still, thinking hard. Then he turned left and made his way through the grounds. After a couple of minutes of walking, he could hear voices coming from nearby. He let his feet make scuffing sounds as he walked and soon he heard a squeak.

“Oh no, he’s…” A girl gasped.

“Get behind me.” Commanded a boy.

Phil went still.

“Tinker? Bit?” He called out.

Silence.

“Pip?” Bit asked tremulously.

“Hey.” He greeted gently.

He heard rustling and braced himself just in time for her to knock into him. Her arms went around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her. Tinker was a few steps behind her.

“You’re… here?” Tinker asked, hope and disbelief at war in his voice.

“Yeah.” Phil assured him, reaching out to him.

“Shit. He got you good.” Phil said as he caught sight of Tinker.

Tinker tried to smile, but tears were brimming in his eyes.

“Yeah… he…” Tinker trailed off.

Phil rested a careful hand on his shoulder and said “Come on. I brought a car and I have somewhere for us to go. Let’s get you guys somewhere safe and then we’ll see about getting you looked at.”

“Okay.” Tinker said.

Tinker and Bit followed him back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets caught sneaking to the lab by Howard who chases her through the house. Tony hears the noise and gets in the way and gets hurt. They hide out on the yards. Phil gets there, has a showdown with Howard and then goes and finds the others and take them away.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus was waiting outside when Phil pulled up. Phil parked the car in front of the safe house.

“Hop out, Bit.” He told Darcy. “I’m going to help Tinker.”

They both got out of the car. Marcus stepped towards Phil, scowling. Phil gestured Darcy towards the building as he met Marcus’ eyes.

“If you’d waited ten minutes you’d have had back up and wouldn’t be at risk for kidnapping charges.” Marcus told Phil grumpily. 

Phil turned away from him and bent down to get Tony out of the car.

“I waited too long as is.” Phil told him. “Does this place have any medical resources?”

“Yeah it does.” Marcus told him, his demeanor changing as he caught sight of some of Tony’s injuries. “Shit!”

Tony made a pained sound on his way out of the car and Phil murmured soothingly to him. Then Marcus recognized him.

“That’s Tony Stark!” Marcus exclaimed.

Phil gave him an impatient look that said ‘Yes, and?’

“You kidnapped Tony Stark?” Marcus asked, flummoxed.

“For a given definition of kidnapped.” Phil replied.

“I’m not sure these people are going to be happy that you kidnapped Tony Stark.” Marcus said uneasily, before trailing off into confused muttering. “Don’t know why you brought a Stark here…”

Phil’s jaw clenched and he said “Well if they have a problem then we’ll be leaving shortly to find medical assistance.”

Marcus stepped past a hovering Darcy to open the door and lead the way inside. As they came inside, Four looked up from where he was going over some paperwork at the table.

Then he blinked and asked “Fury, why didn’t you say this was Howlies Business? It would have made things a lot simpler.”

The four people who had just entered the house froze in surprise, then Darcy gasped out “Four?”

“Hello Bit. How are you?” Four said, smiling at her.

Darcy turned to Phil.

“Pip! It’s Four!” She told him, relief in her voice.

“Yeah, I can tell that Bit.” Phil answered. “Four. Can we get some medical please?”

“Of course.” Audrey broke in, coming over. “Hello Tinker-Tony. Oh this looks at least as bad as the misfired rocket.”

Tony managed a shaky, lopsided smile.

“Yeah, well, this time there was a wrench involved.” He told her.

She hissed through her teeth and reached out to take his weight off Phil.

“Come on, let’s get you over where I can look at you.” She told him, gently steering him away.


	9. Chapter 9

Four stared after Tony and Audrey.

“A wrench?” He mouthed to himself.

“Howard was holding it. Well, swinging.” Phil told him.

Four’s gaze snapped to Phil, slowly dawning horror on his face.

“He was trying to hit me.” Darcy said with a quiet voice.

Four whitened and dropped his eyes to Darcy as Marcus made a quiet sound. Then Four met Phil’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us it was this bad?” Four asked, worry and confusion in his voice.

“I wasn’t aware you were interested.” Phil answered, face going wooden.

Four sputtered.

“Let me guess, Howard said something.” Sharon said. “I’d have thought you’d know better than to take his word for anything, cousin.”

“Yes, well, zero replies to the letters we sent out was a message that came through loud and clear.” Phil said, jaw clenched.

“What letters?” Four asked, bewildered.

“No one got any, Phil. If we had, there’s no way we wouldn’t have answered.” Sharon said firmly.

Phil hesitated, uncertain, his desperate need for friends and family warring with several years of hurt and betrayal.

“Do you promise, Sharon?” Darcy asked timidly.

Sharon bent down to meet her eyes.

“I promise, Bitling.” Sharon told her. “I’ve missed my favorite cousins the last few years. I’m sorry I thought you were just busy doing science.”

Darcy’s face  brightened into the beginnings of a smile, then she bit her lip and looked up at Phil. He considered everything, and then finally nodded.

“Alright, now, not that we shouldn’t discuss whatever happened because it seems like there’s been quite a lot of manipulation happening, but perhaps we should table it until we’ve all had a chance to think and we’re all well rested.” Four suggested. “We should, however, start on the legal parts.”

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Phil?” Marcus asked.

“Give me just a moment to sort out what paperwork we’ll need, Come over to the table when you’re ready.” Four said, and left.

Sharon smiled down at Darcy.

“Bit, do you want to join in the paperwork or help me set up the computer I found? Since you’re here I don’t think we need to wait for Frankie.” Sharon asked.

“Computer.” Darcy decided, and let Sharon lead her away.


	10. Chapter 10

“What is it?” Phil asked.

“You’re a Legacy?” Marcus asked.

“I don’t like to make a fuss about it, but yes.” Phil answered with a shrug.

“And he’s your brother?” Marcus asked, jerking his chin towards Tony.

“Yes.” Phil said.

“He’s Tony Stark.” Marcus said.

“Yes, you said that earlier.” Phil said, lips twitching slightly.

“You go by Carter.” Marcus said, a questioning lilt to his voice.

“My mother’s name.” Phil said with another shrug. “Howard’s an asshole.”

Marcus started to nod his understanding and then suddenly blinked.

“Sharon Carter just called you cousin.” Marcus said flatly.

“Well, we are.” Phil told him.

Marcus stared.

“Does that make your mother…?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Phil said, tired amusement on his face. “I’m a double Legacy.”

Marcus opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

“You know this means I work for you?” He asked, humor in his voice.

Phil blinked and then frowned, looking quietly appalled. Marcus chuckled and brought a hand to Phil’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go help Four with the paperwork.” He suggested, guiding Phil towards the table.

A few minutes later the front door opened as Trip and Jim returned from a groceries run. Darcy abandoned the computer to bounce over to them.

“Hi Trip!” She chirped.

“Well, if it isn’t the littlest Howlie of us all. Hey Bit, when’d you get in?” Trip answered with a smile.

“When Pip rescued me and Tony.” Darcy answered solemnly.

“When Pip-” Trip cut himself off and his eyes flicked first towards the table, where he met eyes with Phil and then towards the open doors of the medical room, where he caught sight of Tony. Understanding crossed his face.

“Well I’m glad you’re here now.” Trip told her.

Jim, meanwhile, spotted Tony and made his way over to the medical room.

“Hey Tony.” He greeted his friend and then caught sight of the full damage. “You look awful.”

“What are you doing here?” Tony demanded.

“I, uh, met your brother? And he decided I should come?” Rhodey offered, looking uncertain.

“Oh.” Tony said. Then he frowned anxiously. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like I didn’t want you here! I’m glad you are.”

Rhodey smiled fondly.

“It’s all good, Tones.” He told Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

“Alright. I think we should probably start with how you three think this situation happened and see if we can spot the inconsistencies.” Four said.

“I almost didn’t re-up at the end of my last tour because I knew Howard was getting increasingly unstable.” Phil said. “But Tinker was going away to MIT, and Jarvis said he’d keep a close eye on Bit, and… Obadiah thought it would be best.”

“You knew he’d gotten this bad?” Audrey asked. “Tony’s arm is broken.

"This bad? I hoped not. But I suspected.” Phil answered, jaw tight.

“What changed? If it was under control, how did things end up like this?” Trip asked.

“Jarvis died.” Darcy said quietly.

The Legacies made sounds of shock and distress.

"What happened?” Audrey asked. “He was always in good health.”

“I dunno. It was really fast.” Darcy said, eyes filling with tears. “One day he was taking me around with him. I remember we ran into Obie and he said I was so lucky to have someone who cared so much about me.” Her voice broke and she started sniffing. “A-and then the next day he fell down and they took him to the ho-hospital and a couple days later he was just gone.”

Phil reached out and pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly. The Legacies all looked upset.

“And suddenly you were alone with Howard.” Four said.

Darcy nodded shakily.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is there anything else you’d like to add, Bitling?” Four asked gently.

Darcy shrugged.

“It was bad. He was… I dunno why he hates me so much. Obie came over a couple times, and he was better then, but he always got worse later.” She said, looking down and leaning into Phil.

There were several quiet nods around the table.

“All right, Tinker, what happened from your perspective after Jarvis died.” Four asked.

Tony scowled.

“Well, I got the news. And I knew it was gonna be bad, so I tried to go to New York. But since I’m a minor, and not emancipated, I have to sign out or they do things like call the cops.” Tony explained. “So I went to the res office and told them I was going home for a funeral and family stuff. Instead of just sending me on my way, they frowned and said something about having been warned about this. The next thing I know they whisk me off to the loony bin.”

“Someone told them you were going to be delusional about needing to go home for a funeral?” Trip asked with raised brows.

Tony shrugged.

“I guess.” He answered. “I tried to tell the shrinks that I was going to a funeral and they said they’d been informed that no one important had died. That was weird, but not everyone has understood about Jarvis, so I sorta ignored it.”

He grimaced and Phil reached out with the arm that wasn’t around Darcy and pulled him close. Tony hooked a couple of fingers through Phil’s belt loop.

“Then I told them I really wanted to visit my sister. That’s when things got strange. They kept insisting I didn’t have a sister.” Tony said. “It’s not like it’s a secret that I have a couple of half siblings. I finally started playing along, just to get out of there. Once I’d convinced them I wasn’t crazy, which took most of the last two weeks, they let Obie come get me. He said he was sorry that losing Jarvis had hit me so hard and took me to New York. I’ve spent the last three days trying to keep Howard away from Bit.”


End file.
